


Among the stars

by RvnMrphy



Category: Murven - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Roommates, murven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RvnMrphy/pseuds/RvnMrphy
Summary: Raven didn't know she loved him. Once she realized it the emotions were too much, so she took off.





	1. Chapter 1

  
_Oh how many travelers get weary_  
_Bearing both their burdens and their scars _  
_Don't you think they'd love to start all over _  
_And fly like eagles out among the stars?_

\--------

_8 years ago _

Everyone was gathered at Clarke's house. It was loud and chaotic as usual. They were all drinking shots of whiskey sitting on couch listening to albums. Raven glanced over at Murphy. He caught her eyes and reached up towards his shirt pocket giving her a brief glimpse of a joint and he nodded his head toward the backyard. She smiled and got up to walk outside. He met her a few moments later.

They were laying on the ground next to each other staring up at the sky

Murphy lit the joint and then passed it to her. They spent the next half hour like that, passing it back and forth.

Raven was first to break the silence "I want to be up there someday" she pointed towards the stars.

"Like in a spaceship? Among the stars?" He questioned

"Yeah. That's my happy place. Among the stars." She was absolutely beaming

He looked at her and smiled and before turning his eyes back up to the stars

\---------------

_Present Day_

  
It was like a punch to the gut. She never felt pain like this before. How was she just now realizing how she felt about him? How much she loved spending time with him? How she loved ....._him_. She headed home. Packed up whatever she could fit in her truck and left a note. Clarke could bring her the rest of her things. She got in her truck and drove until she reached Polis.

  
Raven only had to stay at a hotel for a week she was surprised she found an apartment so quickly. She was still within commuting distance of NASA so she didn't have to worry about finding a new job. Clarke would be driving the rest of her stuff down the following weekend. She was looking forward to seeing Clarke but was scared at how final this made everything.

Clarke ran up and gave her a huge hug. "I'm so happy to see you but what the hell is going on Raven? Why did you just leave like this?!"

Her mind flashed back

_They had been acquaintances for years, she would be naïve to say they were friends the whole time. They actually met because Murphy had crashed into her. The accident was so bad it broke her leg and left her with some slight nerve damage. He felt terrible about it, she hated him for awhile, but over time worse things had happened and he had proved himself. Raven found herself starting to forgive Murphy once she realized he really was human and not some cockroach she previously thought him out to be. He was dealt a shitty hand just like she was, he deserved forgiveness. She knows she would want forgiveness if she ever screwed up that bad. No one understood their friendship for a long time, not even them. All Raven knew was that he understood her and he was her best friend._

_Awhile back Raven caught her ex cheating on her, and after weeks of couch surfing she ended up taking over Murphy's extra room once Miller moved out. It was when they lived together that really solidified their friendship. The apartment was perfect, it was small but absolutely perfect in Ravens eyes. Two bedrooms, the bathroom was down the hallway and Murphy's room was across from hers. The kitchen was small with an island and open to the living room which was just big enough for a couch and tv._

_  
She worked long hours and Murphy worked late most nights, but whenever they would both find themselves home on the same night they would often get caught up binge watching shows and drinking. Murphy would attempt to create new drinks so they would end up wasted- Some were successes; Most were disgusting. After two months of living together they had been watching some baking show on Netflix and drinking Murphy's 5th batch of drinks for the night. They both had the following day off so Murphy had been very liberal with his use of alcohol._

_Raven woke up the next morning and felt like shit. She took a minute to realize that she was on the couch, and another minute to realize Murphy had his arms wrapped around her. She gasped and looked under the blanket relieved to realize they were fully clothed._

_"Relax, nothing happened. We fell asleep. The couch is small. Now go back to bed I'm still too hungover to move and you have to at least admit it's comfy" he sleepily spoke_

_Raven laughed and laid back down and fell asleep._

"I had to." She pulled back and looked up at Clarke's eyes.

"Why? And why couldn't you say goodbye to anyone? Murphy said you won't even take his calls." Clarke asked concerned

Ravens thoughts trailed off again

_Everyone was supposed to be on their way to Raven and Murphy's place. They had all been planning to meet there and then go out. But, this was before Raven got sick. She told Murphy to still keep the plans and she'd just stay to her room but he insisted on calling everyone and telling them to just go to straight to the bar. She was relived she would at least get to lay in bed and watch tv, but at the same time she just wanted some soup and cold medicine and to be taken care of. However, she would never admit this because she was a strong independent woman who could take care of herself._

_"I'll be back later. If you die or something text me and let me know" Murphy joked._

_"Thanks cockroach. I'm sure as I take my dying breath I'll be thinking to text you!" She yelled at him_

_She heard him laugh as the door closed._

_She must've fallen asleep because the next thing she knows she heard the front door open._

_She walked out to the kitchen holding her pillow as a weapon_

_"Damnit Murphy what are you doing here?"_

_He spun around and cracked up "I surrender" he put his hands up "don't harm me with that dangerous weapon"_

_"Oh fuck off I thought you were a murderer and in my delusional state I grabbed the first thing I could find." She looked at the pillow and laughed "in hindsight....yeah not the brightest" she threw it at him_

_"But you didn't answer my question Murphy! What are you doing here? You barely left an hour ago!"_

_"Go sit down" he turned around and was holding a bowl of soup and some Gatorade._

_She looked up at him and smiled. "Murphy!!!"_

_"Come on sickie. Sit and try to eat some of this. I'll get the medicine."_

_"Thanks" she knew thanks wasn't enough but she couldn't think of what all to say._

_"Hey if you die I can't afford this place on my own so it's a win-win Reyes."_

_She just laughed. After she ate some soup they sat on the couch and watched some TV. The cold medicine knocked her out, she woke up the next morning in her bed tucked under the covers. He must've carried her in. She smiled as she dozed back off. She spent the rest of the day drifting off-he stopped in to check on her, bring her soup, make sure she drank fluids. _

"Clarke." Tears were welling in her eyes. She had to bite her cheek to stop from crying.

"Oh. Ray." Clarke held her while Raven broke down in sobs.

Memories came flooding back to Raven

  
_Raven stood at the front door. She knew tears were still streaming down her face. She couldn't hide the fact that she had been crying. She couldn't even turn the key to open the door. She just crumpled to the ground crying. Within seconds the door opened. He took one look at her and didn't speak. He just sat down next to her, put one arm around her and pulled her into his side and held her as she fell apart. He knew her well enough to know she'd talk when she was ready. She remained silent._

_He spoke "Come with me. We're going for a drive"_

_She grabbed his hand and he helped her up. She was surprised that he didn't let go until they got to the car. He opened her door for her and closed it once she was inside. She didn't ask where they were going. She trusted him. She still wasn't ready to talk. He pulled up to a cliff and parked the cars and pulled a blanket out of the trunk. He set up the blanket and they sat out under the star overlooking Arkadia._

_After an hour or so she spoke. "Sinclair died today."_

_He put his arm around her and pulled her close. "I know how much you loved him. He was a great man. I'm so sorry you have to feel this pain."_

_She laid her head on his shoulder, "do you think we ever see people again once they die?"_

_"I've thought a lot about it and I honestly can't decide what I believe. What about you?"_

_"Same. But. With Sinclair. I hope we meet again" she replies as she looks up at the sky_

_"May we meet again" he states as he looks up at the sky_

_They stay there into the early morning. Talking about Sinclair, grieving, death, religion, atheism, deep conversations they never expected to have with each other. Murphy finally drives them home. Once home they settle on the couch watching TV. Raven falls asleep on his shoulder and he doesn't dare move and risk waking her_

_A few weeks later Raven was still grieving Sinclair and was burying herself deep in work. Murphy hadn't seen her in weeks and he was her roommate. Finally one day as she was leaving he said "23"_

_"What?" She snapped_

"_You have worked 23 days straight. Not one single night off" he replied_

_"Have I really?" Raven asked. She honestly hadn't even realized how much time had passed._

_"Yup. So call off. We have plans"_

_She started to protest_

_"Rey-" he said sternly. all he had to do was give her a look._

_"You're right. Ok. Fine. Fine. "_

_Raven didn't even protest when he refused to tell her where they were going. She just knew she really did need a day off. She had to laugh when Murphy parked the car and they realized where they were: laser-tag. She looked over at him and he had a big smirk on his face. They played a couple rounds before they were finally asked to leave, apparently they got so competitive that Murphy completely knocked over a kid trying to get Raven. The kid was perfectly fine but they had to laugh about the situation._

_"You would get us kicked out of fucking laser tag"_

_"Take no prisoners Reyes"_

_She was genuinely laughing. She needed a day like today. They went to get pizza for lunch when the day took a turn. Right as Raven was about to take a bite of her pepperoni pizza her eyes turned towards the door._

_"Fuck" she muttered as she saw him. It was Finn, he spotted her and started heading over towards them. "I really don't need this today" she muttered to herself._

_Murphy and Finn had never gotten along, she knew that. Finn was always intimidated by Murphy, and Murphy just thought Finn was as he gently put it a little bitch. Murphy could sense her tension so he slid his chair closer to hers and put his arm around her. He leaned in and whispered in her ear "Relax. I'll take care of this." Raven immediately felt at ease and smiled. When she looked up Finn was at the table and the look on his face was priceless._

_Murphy was the first to speak "can we help you?"_

_"Uhh...was just stopping by to say hey" Finn said_

"_Well okay now that that's done you can kindly fuck off now" Murphy hastily responded. Raven had to turn her head and bury it in Murphy's shoulder to stifle her laugher. Leave it to him to be blunt. Though she really did appreciate it. Finn could fuck off._

_"He's gone now. Sorry. I couldn't resist telling that asshole off." He hugged her before moving his chair back_

_"You're my favorite person ever. And I will never admit to saying that again so enjoy it for now." She quipped back._

_After they finished with lunch they walked around for awhile and finally headed to the drop ship to end the night at the bar with their friends. Everyone was cracking up when they relayed the story about their interaction with Finn earlier, especially Clarke and Bellamy. Jasper, Maya, Monty and Harper were out on the dance floor while Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln were sitting at a table talking. Murphy was talking up a cute girl at the bar she had seen him with a few times before. Raven spotted a cute guy from work, Wick, and spent the evening dancing with him and letting him buy her drinks._

_Raven continued seeing Wick on and off, but finally put an end to it when he couldn't separate their personal and professional life. Her job was way too important for some guy to mess everything up for her. Fortunately, he was still able to act professionally afterwards so work wasn't too awkward. Murphy had continued dating that girl from the bar, her name was Emori, she was over at their place somewhat often and Raven got along pretty well with her so she didn't mind, at least she didn't realize yet._

  
Finally she was able to speak "I didn't even know. I had no idea until he said he was going to move out and I thought about not living with him, Emori getting to live with him. I felt sad, jealous, heartbroken. All at once. Everything hit me. I fell in love with him so slowly over time and" she trailed off and couldn't finish talking

_Raven couldn't take it. She was happy he was happy. She couldn't be mad at him. He didn't know how she felt. Fuck. She didn't even know how she felt until he said he would be moving in with Emori. The lease was up soon anyways he reasoned, so it seemed like the next logical step. Raven was pretty sure she hadn't even blinked since he started talking. She grabbed her keys and bolted. She drove until she was at her favorite spot, she backed in. A cliff overlooking the whole city. Murphy had brought her here before. She had the perfect view. She sat in the back of her pickup on top of one of the blankets she kept in her truck. She wasn't sure how to process all of the emotions she was feeling, but she just wanted to feel safe right now and looking up at the night sky she felt safe. She headed home. Packed up whatever she could fit in her truck and drove until she reached Polis. _

"And trying to act like everything was fine was too painful so you ran away?" Clarke finished for her. her voice snapping Raven back into reality

"I ran away."

Raven walked into to kitchen and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and two cups for them. Clarke took control of the tv and put on a series of Rom-Coms while they talked about everything.

"I miss him Clarke. I miss everything about him. I miss how he would make ridiculous drink concoctions. I miss how he always left his shoes in the most inconvenient places. I miss the smell of his cologne filling up the bathroom. I miss how he made the coffee way too strong" tears were falling down her face.

"Did you ever try to talk to him? Maybe it would be worth telling him how you feel"

"He's happy. What kind of a friend would I be if I unloaded that kind of information on him when he was happily in a relationship? It would be selfish of me."

Clarke stayed silent.

"I know you're judging me Clarke but you and Bell took forever to get together so out of anyone you should understand."

"It's that reason that I don't understand. I missed so much time with Bellamy because we were too stupid to realize our feelings sooner. I hate seeing the same thing happen. All I'm saying is Murphy is different with you, maybe you could be his happiness."

They remained silent for awhile. Raven drinking nearly half the bottle. Before declaring enough sadness for one night. The next day Clarke had to head back to Arkadia. She gave Raven a huge hug and said "I support you no matter what, but just think about talking to him."

_Several weeks later_

  
It was her birthday. The first one she was spending away from all of her friends. She had several missed calls on her phone and knew so many people loved her but she still just felt lost. She gathered her mail from the mailbox and walked into her house. As she was sorting through the mail her jaw dropped. She knew that handwriting. She hadn't heard from him in weeks. She was sure he'd never talk to her again after what she did, how she left things, who just says goodbye in a note and ignores your calls? What kind of a person was she? She just up and moved to Polis with no notice. No. She can't go down that road. She shook herself back to reality as she walked inside and sat down at the table. She carefully opened the large envelope "Rey- Happy birthday. No doubt in my mind you'll be flying among the stars some day, but for now I hope you can settle for this -xx Murphy" the next page was a certificate that he had a star named after her, and inside the envelope was a book "Becoming a Spacewalker:My Journey to the Stars" and small packet of star dust.

Among the stars. Her happy place.

She put all the belongings back into the envelope and clutched it to her chest as she smiled, tears falling down her cheeks.

She mailed him a card back  
"_'For my part I know nothing with any certainty, but the sight of the stars makes me dream" -Van Gogh_  
_ Thank you for always supporting my dream.  
-Rey"_

His birthday was shortly after hers. She still couldn't bring herself to talk to him yet but she mailed him a card along with a book with drink recipes "hope you didn't give up on creating cocktails. Happy birthday. Love Rey."

A week later she received an envelope with familiar handwriting.  
_Thank you for the gift. _  
_ I miss you._  
_ Reach out soon. Please.  
-Xx Murphy_

_2 weeks later_

Raven has a night off so she's at home watching tv sitting on her couch. She had ordered pizza so she wasn't alarmed when she heard a knock at the door, but she was surprised who was on the other side when she opened it.

"I intercepted your pizza" his voice was low, she felt goosebumps immediately 

"Murphy..." She gasped


	2. Chapter 2

"I got tired of waiting, you wouldn't answer my calls, I needed to talk to you." He made his way into her apartment.

She closed the door and was still so surprised to see him. "Murphy."

He set down the pizza and walked over to her, her heart was beating so loud. She was sure he would be able to hear it. He scooped her up in his arms and squeezed her tight. "Damnit Rey. I missed you"

She was almost positive tears were falling at this point as she just held him, breathed in his familiar scent. She couldn't speak.

She felt his lips on the side of her head.

"Murphy" she gasped

He pulled away as he spoke "Just wait...You haven't been able to talk to me in months. So you're going to listen. You have no idea what you taking off like that did to me. I didn't even know I was capable of feeling half the emotions I felt. But after those first few days alone I knew I didn't want to live with anyone but you. I never moved out. I've been waiting for you, I've been trying to get ahold of you...but I got tired of waiting. So here I am."

"About the way I left...."

"Yeah, that we definitely need to talk about..." He interrupted as he went and sat on the couch

She grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses then went and sat next to him. "Liquid courage."

"Is it that bad?"

"When you said you were moving out I realized..." She took another sip of her wine and looked down at the floor "...I realized I was in love with you" she heard him set his glass down on the table.

"Rey" he said barely above a whisper as she felt his hand cup her cheek and tilt her face towards his. She looks him in the eyes

"After I realized how I felt I couldn't go back to normal and I didn't want to fuck up your life when you seemed so happy. So I ran away." She finished

"You were why I was happy. When you left I was miserable without you, I realized who I actually loved. I've spent the past two and a half months trying to tell you..." He looked her in the eyes "I love you Raven. I realized I always have." He leaned in and kissed her lips gently. She instantly felt fireworks and leaned into him kissing him back passionately.

She felt him lift her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bedroom, realizing he had never been there before she pulled away from their kiss just long enough to say "second door on the right."

Once they got to her room he laid her down on the bed, he pulled his shirt off and climbed in next to her. "I know we still have a lot to discuss but.."

"Tomorrow.."she finished his thoughts. "Tonight I want this. I need this" she put her arms around him and pulled him in for another kiss. They helped each other out of their remaining clothing and Raven couldn't believe how Murphy could read her body so well. He knew what she liked and exactly how to satisfy her. When he finally entered her she felt so full and the connection was one she had never felt before. It was easily the best sex of her life and from the noises he was making she was guessing he felt the same way, the way he moaned her name had her unraveling beneath him screaming his name which had him coming undone within moments.Neither of them wanted to move afterwards. He pulled her close so her back was to his chest and he held her. Raven listened to his heartbeat while she drifted off to sleep.

When she woke up in the morning she felt his arm was still wrapped around her. She turned around and put her arm around his waist hugging him and planting a kiss on his bare chest. She felt him tighten his grip around her.

"Good Morning." She sleepily spoke

He kissed the top of her head, "I'm so glad Clarke gave me your address. I had to promise I wouldn't drive out here but at least i waited a couple months before breaking it" he shrugged

Raven laughed "I figured you got it from her. You should know she was on your side, she was pushing me to talk to you."

"Oh. I know" he smirked

"What?" She was surprised. Murphy and Clarke were civil towards each other but they drove each other nuts, take for instance how they spelled Ravens nicknames. She swore they did it out of spite for each other. Clarke called her R-A-Y as in Ray short for Raven. Murphy called her R-E-Y as in Rey short for Reyes. And neither would let it be, they always had to argue about who had the right nickname. Even thinking of it now made her smile.

"When she came to get your stuff to bring to you she kind of saw me completely embarrassingly intoxicated. Also I may have drunkenly confessed to her you were my happiness" he said shyly

"That clever little bitch" she smiled remembering when Clarke said maybe you could be his happiness

"What?" He asked

"Nothing." She said quickly. "Clarke is just a good friend. I should've listened to her sooner"

"You wouldn't be you if you weren't stubborn" he quipped as he pulled her in for a hug "and I love you for you"

"I love you too." She couldn't say it enough. 

They spent the morning in bed but they figured they eventually needed to talk.

"What happens now?"

"Come home."

"Murphy. I signed a six month lease."

"And it's almost up, just a couple more months. So come home. Your friends miss you. I miss you. Your room is still there. The commute to work is easier"

She was quiet. He made sense, but she was starting a life here. Yes it was insanely lonely but she made the effort to move out here. Would she be giving up if she just moved back home?

"Listen. The options we have are that you come home in a few months or I come here in 9 months when my lease is up. Either way I'm not losing you again. So just think about it." He suggested

"Ok. I can think about it. How long are you in town for?"

"I don't work until Monday evening so I can stay two more nights if you'll have me."

"Only if you make some of your latest drinks for me" she smiles

They have a great visit. She is sad that he is going to be leaving soon, but they plan on lots of visits until they can figure things out. It's when she's getting ready for work Monday morning and she smells his cologne in the bathroom, and then she trips over his shoes as she's walking into the kitchen. She grabs a cup of the coffee he made and nearly spits it out at how strong it is and suddenly she's overcome with emotion. She runs into the living room and jumps onto his lap hugging him tightly

"Rey! What's going on!?" He asks with concern while wrapping his arms around her

She pulls back and he notices she has a huge smile on her face "I'm coming home. As soon as this lease is up I'm coming home."

He cups her cheeks and pulls her close kissing her. She can feel him smiling.

"Not that I'm complaining but what changed your mind?"

"The smell of your cologne, tripping over your shoes, the horrible coffee you make" she said laughing "you have no idea how much I've missed every little thing about you. Having it back these past few days-I want that forever" she smiled

He pulled her close and hugged her tightly. "Me too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue coming next


	3. Chapter 3

**Epilogue**

_1 year later_

  
She had been with Murphy for a little over a year, work had been busy lately for both of them but they finally had a night off coming up. Murphy insisted on planning the whole evening, but wouldn't give her any information about what he was planning. She was begging him for details but he insisted on keeping the whole evening a surprise.

They started the night with dinner and ended up at their favorite pizza joint. Murphy surprised her by ordering it to-go. He drove to their spot. The cliff overlooking Arkadia. They setup a blanket and ate while they talked and laughed and had an amazing evening. It was too light out to see the stars but Raven still always appreciated the view from this location. She was surprised when Murphy announced it was time for them to move onto their next stop of the evening. He said she needed blindfolded for this part, she demanded more information.

"Trust me Rey. It's gonna be a great night out!"

" Okay, I'll trust you! Dinner was delicious so you're on a roll so far!" She decided to just go with the flow. She wasn't a fan of the blindfold but he insisted he really wanted her to be clueless about where they were going.

She felt the car stop and her car door opened. She felt his hands guiding her out of the car and leading her into a building. They walked for awhile and finally he said she could take the blindfold off and he instructed her to look up. She removed the blindfold and when she looked up she instantly knew they were at the observatory, the ceiling covered in stars, the building empty. When she looked around more she saw a message among the stars "Raven Reyes, Will You Marry Me?" She gasped and looked in front of her. He was down on one knee with a gorgeous sapphire and white gold ring.

"Well Rey-what do you say?" He looked up at her with that perfect smirk of his as he lifted the ring out of the box "I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you, growing with you, creating a life with you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She shrieked " I love you!"

He placed the ring on her finger and then stood up and kissed her deeply before lifting her into his arms and hugging her tightly. They spent the evening dancing under the stars at the observatory

———

_We were written in the stars my love_  
_All that separated us was time_  
_ The time it took to read the map_  
_ Which was placed within our hearts_  
_ To find our way back to one another_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated


End file.
